It is known that a rise in temperature of a battery deteriorates input/output characteristics of the battery. To avoid this, a battery mounted on a hybrid car or an electric car to supply power for running of such a vehicle is cooled by air for temperature adjustment. The air for temperature adjustment can be directed to the battery through an intake duct by driving a blower, for example. The blower may be disposed adjacently to the battery.
When an external force is applied to the blower disposed adjacently to the battery, the blower, particularly a blower motor, may collide with the battery. When a monitor unit for the battery is disposed between the battery and the blower, the blower motor may collide with the monitor unit.